The present disclosure relates to flight control systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for determining a position of a flight control surface of an aircraft.
An Aircraft utilizes a number of surfaces such as slats, flaps and horizontal stabilizers which are extended, retracted and rotated for aerodynamic control of the aircraft. Flight control systems integrate sensors for control surface position feedback. The position feedback sensors are typically electrically redundant linear variable differential transformers (LVDTs), resolvers or rotary variable differential transformers (RVDTs). Such flight control position feedback sensors tend to be bulky, providing additionally weight to the aircraft and requiring wings, etc. to be designed to accommodate these transformers and ancillary parts.